Acachalla Theories/Possible Storylines
This page is dedicated to discovering the details and more about Papa Acachalla and his family. The page includes theorys, conclusions, and possible endings or storylines. The purpose of the theorys to clear up the empty, unexplained spaces in the roleplay, such as who Sally's Mother is, or if Papa Acachalla has brain damage...read these and see! The first theory is something called the Acachalla-Born Theory. It explains that Sally is Papa Acachalla's Real father and Medusa's Real mother. Acachalla-Born (First theory) Many years back, Papa Acachalla fell in love with Medusa. They got married and had a child; Sally Acachalla. But as time came and passed, Medusa realized Sally's stupidity and brain damage, so she decided to abandon Papa and Sally at Amsterville. Years passed, and Sally was now 17 years old (still acting 3). Papa Acachalla didn't have anywhere to stay, so he bought an abandoned 7-11 gas station. While Papa Acachalla was working one night, a pickup truck zoomed by the station and threw a baby out the window. When Papa went out to look, he saw the child and took him in as his own child. More years passed, and Billy ( the baby) is now 23 years old. Papa Acachalla is now too busy to take care of the pesky children, so he hired his sister, Gertrude, to take care of them, which makes her the kid's Aunt (even thought they call her Mama). While Papa Acachalla is working a old, junky car pulls up, and a zit covered boy comes into the station and the car leaves. This time, Papa Acachalla refuses to take Spencer into his family, and the security guard tries to kill him (though he survived). "Mama" Gertrude is now adapting to Billy and Sally, and they both think Gertrude is their mama. This is the current time of the roleplay, and the rest of their story is unknown. Like a book getting written everyday. You want to know about Maddie Friend? Its all here: The Maddie/Gertrude Theory... The Maddie/Gertrude (Second theory) This theory follows the Acachalla Born Theory on how Sally is the only real child of Papa. Now on to Maddie Friend... Papa Acachalla, now owning 2 children, is not at work currently. Sally is off doing something idiotic (or something to do with Waffles), and Billy is at the Cinema, getting a snack for the movie with Gertrude. While Billy is there, he meets Gertrude's younger sister, Maddie. She says that she's Billy's biggest fan, so Billy and Maddie became friends, and Billy gave Maddie the nickname "Maddie Friend". Over time, Billy and Maddie's freindship slowly breaks, as Maddie Friend confesses her love and obssesion for Billy. Billy runs away, gaining a phobia, Maddie-Phobia. In the mean time, Spencer is all ready back from the dead, and Sally and Billy meet him. While Billy doesn't want to be friends, but Sally does. (Lets just say after spending 4 minutes with each other, they start to despise each other when Spencer says that Sally and her Barbies are stupid). Sally bugs Papa Acachalla with information about Spencer, and eventully drags Papa out on a camping trip where he got Sally a pet dinosaur she named Freddie. Papa Acachalla went on many "vacations" with Sally, including a trip to Mars and New Vegas. While Papa Acachalla is gone, Gertrude and Billy survive the onslaught of Combine Troopers at Papa's Apartment (because Papa did quite a few crimes). Papa comes home with Sally, and together they continue their normal, everday lives (until special events happen). At some point, Billy gets caught up in a "crime scene" involving Sally's "Murdered" Doll. Billy didn't go to jail, but Maddie Friend did, because she framed Billy so she could get her shirt signed. This theory explains that Maddie Friend is related to Gertrude, meaning Maddie is Billy and Sally's cousins. This can be likely because Maddie carries a crowbar and wears a green sweater, just like Gertrude. Anyway, here is another theory: Sally's Mother? (Third Theory) There is some confusion on a certain character: Sally. Her parents are Papa Acachalla and Medusa..or ARE they? In a later video, it is said that a woman named Sally Jessica is Sally's real mother. But, where does that put MEDUSA?! In the Amsterville video, a woman named Medusa is Sally's mother...But, Sally Jessica is her real mother to. This can lead to the subject of divorce. Lets say that the man in Amsterville is Papa Acachalla. He married Medusa and had a child: Sally. Now, years later Medusa abandons Papa and Sally, and Papa marries another woman: Sally Jessica. Around the time Papa Married Sally Jessica, Billy was found. Because Sally J. Didnt want another child, Papa Acachalla divorced HER. Now Papa has his REAL daughter, and an ADOPTED son. This theory makes sense, because Papa is not exactly the best man in the world when it comes to relationships; he got married and divorced plenty of times. Now things get complex o.0........ An Old Geezer and some Funky Relations (Fourth Theory) ALRIGHT..We all know that Papa Acachalla is quite old, as it is said he was alive during the 1700's. Okay, keep up. Many years back, Papa Acachalla was about 134 when a woman named Medusa Jessica had a daughter named Sally. Not Sally Acachalla, Sally Jessica. Years later, Papa is about 146 when Sally Jessica is around 30'ish. Sally Jessica now marries Papa Acachalla, and has Sally. Sally "Jessica" Acachalla with Papa. Sally Acachalla is now living with Papa Acachalla, Billy "Smigglebug", and Sometimes Gertrude. Papa divorced Sally J. Because she didn't want TWO children, she just wanted Sally. But, sometimes Sally J. watches out for Billy and Sally with Gertrude (Gmod SCARY PRISON Multiplayer Map 2). Papa is about 189 currently, and Sally is 17 and Billy is 23. There. Interesting theory, yeah? I thought so. Anyway, heres another... Smigglebugs (Fifth Theory) John Smigglebug and his son Billy went to Papa Acachalla's 7-11, and John left him there by accident so Acachalla adopted him, Billy never knew his own name and he never knew until Phoenix Wright reminded him about it. Now to discuss the "doll murder". Billy and Sally go to 7-11 late at night. But at midnight, Sally finds her precious unicorn doll plush head on the ground, surrounded with white fluff. Seconds later, Sally hires Phoenix to interrogate Billy, or else Sally would kill Phoenix. As it turns out, Maddie Friend is in a suit of Billy, and Billy is in a suit of Maddie Friend. Maddie Friend is arrested for Sally's doll-beheading, but Billy accidentally hits Phoenix, and Billy is again interrigated for assault. These events might be a dream of Billy or Sally, or a real event that occured. But, nothing changes the fact that Billy's father is John Smigglebug. Roll to the next theory! Acachalla-Free (Sixth Theory) All the theories say that Papa Acachalla was the one with Sally in the Amsterville Roleplay video. But, who says? You can listen closly and the voice of Sally's father is slightly older sounding. Also, the character doesn't really act himself. Assuming that this man isn't Papa Acachalla, a new theory blooms....Sally is a 17 year old girl..but she acts about 3. She has a father and a mother. The mother is Medusa. The father's name is unknown. Medusa hates Sally and her father, so she sets them up to go on vacation to a deserted town: Amsterville. They are both there for about 2 days, but after a while, the father gets worried that "mother knows something they don't". Eventully, Sally and her father come back from their trip..to find Medusa gone and the china, goods, food, jewelry, etc. gone. The father is outraged and sad, as he is forced to care for Sally. But, the father decides to ditch Sally at a 7-11 nearby. The father leaves her at the parking lot, and drives off, leaving Sally alone, crying. Until a man named Papa Acachalla finds her. This theory explains that Papa and Sally's father are different people, which is just as likely as Sally being Papa and Medusa's child. Now for a possible backstory... Papa's Brain Damage (Seventh Theory) The other theories say that the Acachalla Family is indeed real, and the events and happenings are indeed detailed and real. This theory. however, is much more physiological, and is about Papa Acachalla's struggle with brain damage. A long time ago, Papa was born. But, he suffered extreme brain problems, and the nurse told Papa's parents he wouldn't make it. But, a miracle happend..his brain just..healed. The family was so happy and amazed. 43 years passed, and Papa Acachalla is recruited to serve 8 years and 4 months in Vietnam. He made a friend, Jonathon Logan, who served with him in the war. But, not all is well. Papa was in a middle of an intense, heated, and bloody gun fight. Soilders were dropping left and right, and Papa had to help. He bravely rushed out into gun fire and shot as many soilders as he could. Alas his courage, Papa Acachalla was shot in the top right corner of his head. He was rushed to the medics, and they tried desparetly to save him. 6 months later, Papa is cut short of him time in the war, and is sent home. In the mean time, His father has passed away from cancer, so Papa lived with his mother. Although Papa survived the shooting, he suffered much Brain Damage and other problems, and voices and people are made in his head. Around 23 years, his brain was going haywire, making scenes, family memebers, injuries, etc. that a normal life person would deal with. Papa Acachalla's mother had died from old age , and he lived alone with his "kids" in a lonely apartment. He needed help, but had no one. Even Jonothan wasnt there. Although Papa lived his life and died peacefully, his life was a constant, troublesome, sad existantce..even with his imaginary wife. This is a sad theory, but might be possible, now let's see what would happen if Billy had brain damage... Billy's brain damage (Eighth Theory) This theory is more violent. The Acachallas are normal, but then Billy went out with his family one day, and he found a cliff, then Maddie scared him and he got hit with a flying rock and almost died, but he survived and was taken to a hospital. He suffered brain damage, and Maddie went to jail. So, every time Maddie chases Billy, she was actually trying to kill him for revenge for putting her in jail. So really, all of the Acachalla family adventures are in Billy's mind, and Maddie hates Billy. and Spencer is actually a nice guy and is not a nerd, but he seems like one in Billy's mind and so Spencer is a nerd and when billy did get hit he actually was running from Maddie and then maddie tried to run from the Acachallas but papa got here by hiting her with the jalapeño cheddar sausage. Two months later and the acachallas were moveing to kentucky and billy was setting in the car ( he mosty recoved from the brain damage ) and he saw jimmy casket in the gas stainot with maddie ? It took billy a second to under stand what was happing he was traped , jimmy casket and his gang had tanks, armored cars , and aautomacti michan guns . he escaped by wihli they werent looking he run the gas stion blew up in a big expolisn and maddie and jimmy , later when the cops arrived two hours later billy bob's parter drimter and officer maloney were looking at the bruning werck of papa's land rover he saw that papa and the rest of the acachall family got away by planting a FAKE car . sorry for misspell and bad grammer Jordan's Theory (Ninth Theory) According to Papa Acachalla, he met Gertrude at his 7-11, they got married, and the kids just showed up one day. Acachalla family forever (tenth theory) This theory may shed some since into the origin of the Acachalla family not only has the Acachalla family been In countless time periods, they have interacted with things and people that are from different "cannon"(such examples include, the old west, alien planets, meet the doctor and his enemies, survived several apocalypses, fought dinosaurs, killing alduin the world eater, making enemies with Cleopatra, having dinosaur as pets and above all dying constantly, more examples can be found.)this could mean the Acachalla family, and several other characters are a glitch in reality and exist almost if not everywhere in the multiverse. This explains there immortality, in ending amount of supplies, ability to be ANYWHERE, and there overall silliness, as living so long would have almost certainly caused insanity for the Acachalla family. A sub theory to this the Acachalla family may be every Where in existence, but instead of being a mere "glitch" in the fabric of reality they may actually be protecting the multiverse from evil,(ironically being somewhat evil themselves)as they have killed many villains in their adventures and Papa Acachalla claims to have been in several wars. papa Acachalla gang (eleventh theory) Arcording to papa Acachalla, he used to be in a gang along with Jose Jose Jose Jose and maxwell Acachalla but along the lines betrayed and killed them both. So here how I see it (WARNING things may get a little complacated so try to pay attention), in 1955 papa Acachalla and maxwell Acachalla went to small town that seemed "wild westish" to do their usual bank Robery. After the sherif Princeton quagmire was killed by an immigrant assassin child hired by the gang, maxwell and papa Acachalla presumed the bank would be defenseless and moved in. However, the security was more well armed than expected.opon realizing the guards had better weapons papa Acachalla chickened out and left maxwell for dead inside the bank vaults.the security were able to shoot maxwell but merly left him to near death, while papa Acachalla bailed along with Jose Jose Jose Jose after he told him it was maxwells recklessness that 'killed'him(unaware maxwell Acachalla was still alive).so papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose continued their crimes and now maxwell was searching the globe to get his vengeance against his cousin (papa Acachalla ). A few mouths later while papa Acachalla was in court for the case of the flutter bat, maxwell disguised himself as the prosecutor so he could finally get his revenge. Soon enough papa Acachalla realized it was maxwell and was able to escape the court along with maxwell following him . Knowing that he couldn't kill maxwell alone,papa Acachalla calls Jose Jose Jose Jose for assistance (telling him that it was just some guy instead of maxwell Acachalla, obviously not thinking it through.)Papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose awaited in an abounded warehouse for an attack,the moument maxwell arived was the moment papa Acachalla realized it was was a big mistake to bring Jose Jose Jose Jose.jose Jose Jose Jose freaked out after seeing long thought to be dead maxwell Acachalla, not trust ether one of them the three criminals went into an old fashion stand off. After a thundering noise of gun fire one could obviously see the results. Both papa Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose shot maxwell in the head and chest killing him for real, Jose Jose Jose Jose was shot in the gut by maxwell being incapacitated and mortally wounded and lucky papa Acachalla didn't even get nicked. After realizing what a fool he was, Jose Jose Jose last words in life were swears of vengeance against papa Acachalla (right before getting shot in the head by papa Acachalla for being so annoying.) But the story doesn't end there, in the afterlife maxwell and Jose Jose Jose Jose made and aliance against papa Acachalla. They both are currently haunting the Acachalla family. origins of Jeremy Acachalla (twelfth theory) Somewhat of a sub theory to the one above Jeremy Acachalla, brother of papa Acachalla could have been part of the gang during their greater times when the Acachalla gang was many. During one of the Jeremy's hits In a foreign country (unknown what specific country, certainly one that practices dark magic)he was cursed by an unknown person or caught some sort of disease. The actual effects of the experience were not in effect until Jeremy returned home.but when has was their, it did take long for him to transform into an insane shadow monster. Jeremy soon massacred the majority Of the Acachalla gang leaving only papa Acachalla, maxwell Acachalla and Jose Jose Jose Jose left. The three survivors were able to temporarily incapacitate Jeremy, but not being able to kill his own brother papa Acachalla spared the monster and kept him locked in his basement for years.after enough time passed papa Acachalla realized that Jeremy was too dangerous to live. Not being able to bare killing his brother (and being too scared to go in their altogether) sent billy and Sally to kill Jeremy the rest can be seen in the dark npc mod video.this theory explains billy and Sally recognizing and fearing Jeremy as he buttered their family tree. These are the theorys, if ANY of you guys have anymore ideas, make a new theory, but dont edit anything of these six please unless there are errors (punctuation, misspelling, etc.). No putting YOUR opinon on that theory, make a new one for that. Thanks :D ~Jack (Justjackbros), Creator of the page. Vote There are theories about Sally's mother. It was clearly stated that Medusa Acachalla was Sally's mother. But, in a certain and recent video, it is said that a woman named Sally Jessica is the mother. This vote will let YOU decide which is the most likley mother... *If You think that Medusa is Sally's birth mother, and Sally J. Is a later wife of Papa Acachalla Say "MedusaSallyJ" In the comments *If You think that Medusa and Papa Didn't have Sally, and Papa and Sally J. Did, Say in the comments "NoItsSally" *If you think that MEDUSA Is realy SALLY J.'S mother (very mind blowing), Say "Sally'sMomisMedusa" In the comments.